


these sketches of heaven fill our eyes with grace

by astahfrith



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other, tweetfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astahfrith/pseuds/astahfrith
Summary: compilation of mini-fics from twitter for various pairings.
Relationships: Andal Brask/Cayde-6, Crow & Glint, Eriana-3/Wei Ning, Eris Morn/Ikora Rey, Felwinter/Shaxx (Destiny), Geppetto/Sagira, Guardian/Guardian (Destiny), Kabr/Pahanin/Praedyth (Destiny), Male Guardian/Male Guardian (Destiny), Nonbinary Guardian/Saint-14 (Destiny), Osiris & Sagira, Osiris/Saint-14 (Destiny), Shiro-4 & Shaxx (Destiny), The Drifter/Shin Malphur
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	1. one (misc.)

**i. osiris/saint-14: tight  
  
**Saint has heard the rumors, of course. But it is not until he sees Osiris for himself that he believes. Saint looks at new lines on the other man's face, the yawning void of his Light and the furious grief hidden deep in his eyes, and pulls him into his arms without a word.

* * *

**ii. felwinter/shaxx: clouds**

"It's a nice mountain," Shaxx says, gazing down into the valley. Through occasional gaps in the clouds around the peak, the swelling green of spring can be seen. "Not as a nice as mine, of course."

"Of course," Felwinter says. He supposes it's as much thanks as he'll ever get.

* * *

**iii. shin/drifter: crystal**

The first time Shin's hands on his wrists go cold with Stasis, the world fractures, and then Drifter is back _there_ , and it's not Shin on top of him but one of his old crew, eyes Dark and wild. Drifter snarls, knees the fucker in the chest, and goes for the throat.

Then the cold recedes, and the memory shatters with it, and it's just him with his hands on Shin's throat and Shin's hands still on his wrists, warm again.

* * *

**iv. crow & glint: comfort**

Sometimes Crow wakes up from dreams he can’t remember with the sickening certainty that he would hate whoever he used to be, and the feeling would be mutual.

“It doesn’t matter,” Glint says, sitting on his chest and making a soft chrring noise. “You’re a Guardian now. My Guardian.”

The fierce, protective possessiveness in the statement makes Crow crack a small smile. There are certainly far worse things he could be, than Glint’s Guardian.

* * *

**v. idran/saint-14: glow**

Backlit by the setting sun and the City lights, Saint is a vision - and still the brightest light is in his eyes, filled with love and awe for everyone and everything around him.

"It's beautiful," he says, hushed.

"Yes," Idran says, "it is."

(But they aren't looking at the City.)

* * *

**vi. geppetto/sagira: parting**

It should be impossible to feel anything, at this distance. But there is no mistaking it. A quarter of a million miles away, Geppetto feels Sagira's Light burn bright; for a moment, it outshines even the Traveler, the way a supernova can outshine an entire galaxy. 

But supernovas, for all their beauty, are only ghosts in the end. Geppetto closes her eye, and mourns. 

* * *

** vii. eris morn/ikora rey: will**

Eris may have lost her Light, but she has not lost her sense of it. Ikora is ever a beacon, ferocity and kindness and an undying will that warms Eris’s skin like the Sun. There was a time she had thought she would never feel it again. She will not take it for granted anymore.

* * *

**viii. osiris/saint-14: sip**

Saint tries to hide it, but Osiris can see the way he is desperate for touch the way a man in the desert is desperate for water. Osiris frames his face in his hands and kisses him, trying to be an oasis.

* * *

**ix. shin/drifter: campfire**

"Have you _really_ eaten Hive?" Shin asks suddenly.

Drifter looks up from poking at the rabbit they're roasting. "What, you think I was joking?" He laughs without any real humor. "I assure you, brother. You get desperate enough, you can make yourself eat just about anything."

* * *

**x. osiris/saint-14: reunion**

"So," Sagira says, watching Osiris consider Spider's latest data packet. "Any plans to see Saint before we leave again?"

"Not this time."

"He is literally a 5 minute walk away, Osiris."

Osiris doesn't respond. Sagira sighs and messages Geppetto to tell her it's time for Plan B.

* * *

**xi. wei ning/eriana: contest**

“You think you’d know better by now,” Wei Ning says as she slams Eriana’s hand into the table, winning their fifth arm wrestling match in as many minutes.

“Again,” Eriana says in response, and Wei Ning laughs.

“Alright.”

She’s about to make it six when Eriana leans across the table & kisses her. By the time she recovers, her hand is on the table, and Eriana pulls away, smug. Before she can call foul, Eriana weaves their fingers together and kisses her again. She decides this is winning too.


	2. two (o14 only)

**i. joy**

Osiris has known so few moments of true joy in these last centuries. He scarcely knows it for what it is as it blossoms in his chest, a trembling but growing spark, as Saint takes his hands in his and says, "I love you, Osiris. I never stopped, even in my darkest moments."

* * *

**ii. grain**

Saint returns from helping several farmers with a stubble burn after the first harvest since the walls went up filthy and in high spirits. “It’s wonderful, isn’t it?” he says. “We are growing, despite everything.” Osiris thinks of tense meetings, of whispers of a Fallen threat on the horizon.

And still, in the face of Saint’s joy, he cannot find it in him to be quite so afraid.

* * *

**iii. the child from the beyond light opening cutscene**

Saint settles the child on his shoulders. Her friends cry foul; she says primly "We didn't make a rule against it." Saint laughs and commends her on her tactical thinking. Osiris watches, and tucks this shining, carefree moment away in his heart for the darker times to come.

* * *

**iv. virgil**

“Help requested,” Saint calls, as he takes one dreg out with his shotgun and another with his elbow, “in the South. We are not quite yet in danger of being overrun, but better to cut them off now.”

Silence for a moment, and then a crackle. “Live,” Osiris says. “I am coming.”

* * *

**v. new light**

Sagira always said there was a spark in him. Osiris cannot see it. For now, he is a blaze, a storm of fury. But what will he be, after? What is he, without his Light?

“Yourself,” Saint tells him, brooking no argument. “And that is enough. It has always been enough.”

* * *

**vi. faith**

Saint has always had faith in Osiris, even when he shouldn’t. Some days, that faith is a crushing weight, something that Osiris despairs of ever living up to.

(Some days, the worst days, it is the only thing that keeps him from that despair.)

* * *

**vii. shirt**

Osiris cannot remember the last time he saw Saint completely without armor. He watches him in his white t-shirt and sweatpants, humming an aimless tune as he rummages in the cupboards for the tea he has promised Osiris, and something dark & tight in his chest loosens, just a little.

* * *

**viii. stars**

“There were no stars in the Forest,” Saint says, gazing at the spangled darkness above them. “No true sky, most of the time.”

“...there was you,” Osiris says, after some debate over whether to say it at all.

Saint takes his hand. “Yes,” he says, softer. “I suppose there was.”

* * *

**ix. always**

_From Osiris's private drive:_

I searched for you in a thousand lifetimes, and I would have searched for you in a thousand more; a thousand thousand more, if that's what it took. I could not bear a Universe without you in it. I could not bear a life without you beside me.

* * *

**x. hope**

These are the things Saint inspires in others: kindness for its own sake. How to look at the world and see its flaws not as shortcomings but as potential for growth. How to live in a moment and not always look to the next as though it has teeth. (Osiris looks at him, and finds hope.)

* * *

**xi. exaltation**

Osiris’s hands on Saint are something like reverent. But Saint can see the grief in his eyes still, the guilt that still has not quite faded, that says _I nearly lost this forever, and it was my fault._

Saint covers his hands with his. “I am here, Osiris. Be here with me, yes?”

* * *

**xii. new beginnings**

"I _was_ angry at you," Saint says. "And I could remain so, but what would that do but cause both of us more pain? We have both suffered enough, my friend. The world grows ever darker around us. Let us take joy where we can find it. If you will have me, again."

* * *

**xiii. flustered**

When Osiris finally kisses Saint, there is quiet cheering from their left. Osiris breaks away, flushing.

“Finally,” Sagira crows, and Geppetto bobs in agreement.

“Sagira,” he says, severe. “Do you mind?” She and Geppetto are thoroughly unrepentant, but finally do decompile.

Saint only laughs at Osiris’s embarrassment, the traitor, but then pulls him into another kiss, so Osiris forgives him.

* * *

**xiv. birds**

Saint presses the bag into Osiris’s hands and stares at him expectantly. He sighs and scoops out a handful of seed to scatter. The pigeons descend like it’s the last meal they’ll ever have. Saint laughs and wraps an arm around Osiris. Osiris leans into him, and throws another handful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did an o14 only thread in celebration of them being confirmed canon. let's go gays.


	3. three (misc.)

**i. pahanin/praedyth/kabr - strand**

For all that Praedyth watches, he never sees a future where they didn’t enter the Vault. Something about that moment is inexorably woven into the fabric of the Universe. Whatever future he has, if he has one, begins from that pattern, and he cannot imagine the shape it will take.

* * *

**ii. holtz - unexpected**

“Your smile really needs to come with a warning,” Holtz grumbles to Dom as he sweeps up the shattered glass. “It’s a dangerous weapon.” Dom just laughs at him, which is its own weapon, and makes Holtz wave the broom threateningly. “I mean it! At least wait ‘til the glass is gone!”

* * *

**iii. osiris/saint-14 - rumble**

The rumble of Saint’s laughter as he watches Sagira and Geppetto banter hits Osiris in his chest somewhere deep. It’s not a sound he thought he’d ever hear again, outside of memories and scraps of times past or never to be. It makes everything a little easier to bear.

* * *

**iv. shiro-4 - mercy kill**

Shiro and Shaxx cross paths only once that first night. Shaxx finds him on his knees with a dead hunter in his arms, hand cannon in hand and fresh blood spattered across his face. Shiro sees his expression; shock, confusion, realization, resignation, grief, and has to look away.

* * *

**v. pahanin/praedyth/kabr - home**

Sometimes, Pahanin wakes up and everything is wrong in ways he can’t explain. The bed is too small, the bookshelves too empty, the table too clear of clutter. The only thing he’s certain of is that once, this apartment felt like a home, and he can’t remember when it stopped.

* * *

**vi. eris/ikora - the dawning**

“...you remembered my favorites,” Eris says.

“I hope you’ll forgive me that I didn’t bake them myself,” Ikora says solemnly.

“...I’ll consider it a mercy,” Eris says, with a ghost of a smile. “I don’t have anything to give you, though...”

“Your presence is gift enough, Eris.”

* * *

**vii. eris/ikora - hope**

Eris doesn’t know if they can survive what’s coming. She stands before the pyramid and feels small, a microbe in a body she can’t fathom the size of. But as she watches Ikora accomplish the impossible, she feels something like hope.

They will not die quietly. This much she knows.

* * *

**viii. cayde/andal - threats**

“Cayde, I swear, either be quiet or I will make you.”

“Okay, that fruit is too low even for me.”

“Cayde -“

“The problem with your threats, Andal, is I don’t believe them. You’ve got no follow through! You’re a boy crying wolf!”

“If it’s follow through you want -“

* * *

**ix. osiris/saint-14 - crumble**

“You - you can’t just forgive me like that, Saint.”

“I can’t? Shouldn’t that be my decision?”

“You - I _failed_ you, I failed you a thousand times over-“

“Do you think you should suffer for it, Osiris? Do you forget how many people I have lost, how many I have failed? I know there is nothing I can say that you haven’t said to yourself, a thousand times over. So I forgive you.”

* * *

**x. osiris/saint-14 - drink**

“A titan brought me this nice bottle of vodka...it’s so nice I’m almost afraid to ask where he got it. I suppose I cannot rule out time travel, can I?” Saint chuckles.

“What do you want, Saint?” Osiris asks, weary.

“I want to share a drink with you, my friend. Can’t I do that?”

* * *

**xi. eris/ikora**

Eris tips her head against Ikora’s shoulder and breathes out. Without her sight, she learned to use her other senses; sharpened them to a knife sometimes as likely to cut her as anything else. But here, with Ikora a line of warmth against her side, it is a little easier to bear.

* * *

**xii. drifter/anyone but shin - gamble**

Drifter respects the gamble Osiris took for Saint-14, even if he’ll criticize the methods and can’t fathom the motivation. He can’t imagine putting anyone on a pedestal that high. But he respects it, the lengths to which a man can be driven for the sake of him and his. He understands more now, what Osiris meant when he said they’re the same.


End file.
